


FrostIron - 30 Day OTP Challenge

by Slytherin_Decepticon



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Decepticon/pseuds/Slytherin_Decepticon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Day OTP Challenge (NSFW), non-linear (for the most part), and full of smut (pwp).</p><p><b>Here's the List</b><br/>1 Cuddles (naked)<br/>2 Kiss (naked)<br/>3 First time<br/>4 Masturbation<br/>5 Blow job<br/>6 Clothed getting off<br/>7 Dressed/naked (half dressed)<br/>8 Skype sex<br/>9 Against the wall<br/>10 Doggy style<br/>11 Dom/sub<br/>12 Fingering<br/>13 Rimming<br/>14 69<br/>15 Sweet and passionate<br/>16 In public place<br/>17 On the floor<br/>18 Morning lazy sex<br/>19 Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens<br/>20 Your own kink<br/>21 Shower sex<br/>22 On the desk<br/>23 Trying new position<br/>24 Shy<br/>25 With toys<br/>26 Boring sex<br/>27 Rough, biting, scratch<br/>28 Role playing<br/>29 With food<br/>30 Whatever pleases you<br/>31 BONUS LEVEL SURPRISE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Naked Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update this daily, but I can't promise anything.  
> This isn't the best writing out there, but I try and it's something that I enjoy. ;u;  
> Also, if you'd like to follow the updates on my tumblr it's Slytherin-Decepticon; click the 30dayotp link on the left.

Tony was sure this would work, it had to. After all, he had been away for so long that he was sure Loki was missing him by now. Though, he did leave without any word to the god. He was probably in for an earful or he was alone for the nights to come. Not like he hadn’t been for the past month, it’d be no problem. Right? The closer he got to their quarters, the more nervous he became. What if Loki wasn’t there? He wasn’t sure if he wanted to ask JARVIS. 

“Maybe I should have called…” 

Tony was currently holding a large bouquet of roses. It seemed to quiet Pepper down in any sort of temper-tantrum mode. The god couldn’t be much different or so he hoped. As the door to his room slowly creaked open, he peered in through the widening crack. It was dark. So, that either meant that Loki was currently sleeping or the god certainly had taken his leave. Tony felt his heart skip a beat as he pushed the door open the rest of the way and made his entrance quietly. If the god was asleep, he wasn’t going to push his luck. With soft steps Tony made his way over to the large, plush, bed that could probably hold ten of him. From what he could see, in the blackness, there was a… well… he couldn’t really make it out in the dark, now could he? 

”Stark…?” 

Tony paused in his movement as he mentally cursed himself. That was Loki all right. However, he was surprised to hear no malice in the Asgardian’s voice as he made his way closer and closer. Maybe things weren’t as bad as predicted? However, he was reminded that his choice to not tell Loki of his upcoming absence was a poor decision as a glass of water was lobbed his way. At least it wasn’t thrown at him, but it still had liquid inside and that was enough for him to get the warning. 

“Woah, woah!” Tony started as he lifted both hands in defense. 

“Stark, whatever you have planned to tell or give me will not work,” the god coldy stated. 

Well, that was his answer. He rubbed the back of his neck as an awkward silence settled in. The bouquet long forgotten on the ground at this point. Well, he tried… tried in the terms of Tony Stark that was. He was now standing in the clothes that were now soaked, he was getting cold. So, he began to undress to get into a bed that was all his own. Even if Loki was there, he was sure that he wouldn’t disturb the god much. This was his bedroom, his bed, his tower… everything that was here was his. Loki couldn’t kick him out either. As the billionaire stripped off the rest of his clothing he made himself comfortable, sinking into the plush bed with a pleased groan. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Going to bed, what do you think I’m doing?” 

“Are all humans this… Stark…what are you doing? Are you dressed?” 

“Mmmm, no and I’m enjoying being back.” 

Tony could feel that Loki was tense as he wrapped his arms around the other man. He was sure that it was the fact that he had been so bold as to touch the seething god without so much as an outward apology. However, as the moments of silence passed the other body began to relax. Loki then began to shift to face him as a hand came up to lightly brush against Stark's cheek. It was a complete 180 from how Loki had reacted earlier, why such a change? Not that he minded, it made everything easier and it meant that the god couldn't stay mad at him for long. 

“I missed you too,” Tony stated. 

“Don’t press your luck,” Loki warned. 

Tony somehow found it in him to take the advice as he brought the god in closer. How he had missed the feeling of skin against skin. He enjoyed the fact that Loki slept without clothing. If anything, it made morning sex all the more easier. Not that he was getting any of that for quite some time. Not unless he catered to the Asgardian’s every beck and call, which he found that would probably be impossible. He wasn’t even that way with Pepper, it just wasn’t him. Though, that was the least of his worries… until morning. 


	2. Day 2: Kiss ( naked )

Tony squinted as the sunlight poured in through the large windows and he rubbed his eyes lazily. So much for sleeping until he wanted to, who opened the curtains anyway? However, for the first time, in a month, he got a restful night of sleep without the nightmares, tossing and turning. It was then his eyes finally settled on a clock that displayed 12:45pm, he slept the morning away… not like he was much of an early riser anyway. Though, he realized that his companion from last night was nowhere to be seen. Loki was probably off being Loki; he didn’t pretend to know what the god was up to. With that in mind, it probably meant that he should probably exit the bed and get something to eat before it was too late. As he sat up he noticed the flowers from the night before were placed together in a vase that he didn’t quite remember where it had been obtained from. However, it looked quite expensive and in his taste range. It was then that he felt as though he should inquire about his companion before he forgot. 

“JARVIS. Where would I find Loki?” 

“In the shower, Sir.” 

Ah, there it was, the faint sound of water running from the bathroom. Well, two points to Tony for not being killed in his sleep and for Loki still being around. That was a refreshing thought. Just then Tony slipped out of bed and made his way over to the fridge in the corner of his room, stomach growling. Goodness, how long had he slept and what hour of the night had he got in? He knew that he got in before four in the morning, so if he calculated that out right he probably slept near ten hours, strange for him. Usually he was up into the wee hours of the morning tinkering, slept, and then did it all again. 

“Thanks.” 

“You’re very welcome, Sir.” 

It was obvious he could care less about the lack of clothing he had on as he heard the water in the other room stop. Now it was a game of waiting. Not that he would be unoccupied during that time, but he was quickly running out of things in the fridge to say ‘no’ to. Why did he have one in his room again? Oh yes, that was right. To eat something when he wanted, how he wanted. However, it was quite apparent that the last time anything was stocked in here was well before he left. He sighed and closed the fridge door, turning around just in time to see a very irate Loki face-to-face with him. Damn Loki for being so stealthy. 

“Glad to see you could tell me of your departure and arrival,” Loki sarcastically drawled. 

“Loki, wonderful to see you too!” Tony casually spoke. “Oh, yeah, about that… you see I left and now I’m back. See, I told you. It’s not like I’m dead or anything.” 

The god was obviously unamused by his words as Tony watched his eyes narrow before getting an eyeful of back. Well, at least the view was something nice. He missed the sight of Loki. As Stark’s eyes appreciatively traveled down the form of the god they stopped just at the towel. That one piece of coverage he’d be more than happy to rip off of Loki, pin him to the bed and go at it for hours. Heck, he’d enjoy staying in bed for the day. Not like he wanted to see anyone just yet and his projects could certainly wait. However, he was sure that the glare casted over the shoulder and sauntering away was a hint that his previous thought from the night before would be confirmed. 

“Oh, c’mon Loki. You’ve done this to me many times!” Tony defended as he followed close behind. 

“Yes, but I am not mor– ” 

“Don’t throw the god card out there. Oh no,” he cut Loki off. “You knew this when you signed on. I get called away, not by choice, mind you. Also, I don’t always get a chance to tell you and sometimes Fury would have my life if I even dreampt of doing so. Not that I would keep anything from you… y’know…” 

Tony knew for a fact Loki was well aware of the reality of his situation. Fury still didn’t trust the god of mischief, for reasons most would agree with. However, that was their loss and his gain. Stark didn’t always play by the rules because he didn’t feel he needed to; he’d sit there all night and tell Loki whatever he wanted to regardless of repercussions. Finally when the god had stilled he moved to stand in front of the man, tilting Loki’s chin up so they could meet eyes. The billionaire took into account that the Asgardian just seemed worried and upset that he hadn’t been privy to what was going on. 

“I’m alive and here, that’s all that matters.” 

Tony searched for any sign that Loki would pull away. Although, he was pleasantly surprised when the god’s hands lifted up, towel now pooled on the floor, and fisted in Tony’s hair as he was brought forward for a passionate kiss. Their tongues intertwined as he felt his cock stir at the sudden excitement. Though, as quickly as it came – it left… and he groaned in plea for it not to stop. Despite this plea, the god wore a smirk that said it all. 

“Loki, no. You can’t do this to me, please.” 

His words fell on deaf ears as the god was now fully dressed with a snap of a finger. Tony then watched as Loki made his way out of the room. Stupid god. No, stupid him, ugh. If he had just told, he’d be in bliss right now. Nevertheless, as it stood, he would have to settle for a cold shower. Fuck. 


	3. Day 3: First Time

How it came to this point, Stark couldn’t even remember. It started out with Tony giving Loki a place to stay because the god was on the run. Why he allowed such a foolish thing, he’d never really come to understand his actions. He just thought that Loki, while he did something awful, shouldn’t be put to death. It just wasn’t the correct solution and the whole ordeal was quite complicated. During the gods stay, Tony found himself staring more and more. Although, if Loki realized it, he’d done a damned good job of covering it up. Pepper, by this point, was with someone else so he was free to do what he wanted. They just couldn’t handle the relationship. Despite that little bump in the road, they were still wonderful friends. Though, how he was contemplating fucking a god – how did he get there and when did Loki get interested? That was the big question. 

“Uh, well…” Tony began. 

This certainly wasn’t his first rodeo, by far. He’d also done it with both sexes, so that wasn’t the issue either. Although, this was his first time with a god. Not many people could strike up a conversation with ‘Hey, I banged a god last night…’. Tony supposed he could add this to his list of accomplishments, if one could call them that. However, the fact that the god he was supposed to ‘bang’ was currently walking around him as though he were a piece of meat, worried him. Loki certainly didn’t think he was going to bottom, did he? As the seconds ticked away on the clock, Stark found himself near regret of his decision. This was silly. Loki had killed people, tried to enslave the human race, and for what – a glowing cube? Not that the man could blame the god. After all, the tesseract was power… and Tony liked power too. 

“So… Man of Iron,” Loki started. “Are you sure you’re up to pleasing a god?” 

God card, lovely. Tony merely rolled his eyes at the statement that rolled off Loki’s tongue. He was more interested in how it could be used on him rather than what could be said. Despite the fact that Tony hadn’t made a move the other seemed quite intrigued with their catch. It was then that a pause in step was made by the god and Tony felt a lump in his throat as Loki closed the distance between them. The kiss was gentle, a little too gentle by Tony’s standards. Though, the man must have picked up in this as it became more passionate and rough. Teeth bit down on Tony’s lower lip and in the shock of pain Loki’s tongue invaded his mouth. A muffled groan came from him as a hand snaked down to cup the growing length in his pants. 

“Well now.” 

“Stop toying around, Loki.” 

It was quite infuriating how the god would go between stroking his cock on the fabric of his pants and then completely neglecting it. Tony was the one that was the tease. He was going to take matters into his own hands as he began to undo the god’s pants. However, Loki seemed quite humored at the attempts from him as the clothes on his form vanished without warning. The playboy, for once, was at a loss of what to do. Undressing was one of his favorite things. It was like unwrapping gifts on Christmas. Well, alright then, he’d roll with it. 

“Really? That’s half the fun,” the billionaire feign pouted. 

“Now, Stark. We won’t need them with what we’re doing anyway,” Loki crooned. 

He didn’t have a comeback or witty response to that, it was true. Though, he felt overdressed and he certainly couldn’t make his clothes just ‘poof’. Tony’s hands moved up to take his shirt off as Loki stopped his movement. Within a few seconds his own clothes were nowhere to be seen and a chill ran down his spine. So the god could just make his clothes go whenever. Hopefully he wouldn’t be walking down the street when ‘poof’ they disappear like a bad magic act. 

“Not bad,” Loki admitted. 

Tony could say the same thing if the god’s hand wasn’t moving in a come-hither motion as he sat down on the bed. That caught all of his attention as he made his way over to the seated Asgardian. Loki then pulled the billionaire down on top of him. Tony made himself comfortable atop the god as he brought their lips back together once more, tongues battling for dominance. At this point, Loki’s hand was stroking his cock and he found himself thrusting into the hand to get more, moaning into the kiss. It was as though this was his first time, if he wasn’t careful he’d pop prematurely. That’d be embarrassing. 

“C’mon Loki,” Tony pleaded. “I need you.” 

That was all the permission Loki needed to flip the tables on him. He didn’t even see it coming as he was now facing the bed, god behind him. He went to protest when he felt a finger working in and a cool sensation filled him. Just what the hell was that, some magic lube? Whatever it was, the god found it easy enough to slip another finger in with ease, scissoring him as tony fisted his hands into the sheets beneath him. Maybe he’d let Loki have it this once, bottom wasn’t so horrible and he was sure this would be a common occurrence if all went well. It was then Loki brushed over just the right spot and he saw fireworks. 

“I think you’re ready.” 

Tony didn’t need to give the god any further direction as he felt the head of Loki’s cock against his entrance, slowly being pushed in. The feeling was strange, but not foreign. It’d been quite some time since he’d bottomed and the feeling he was getting now made him wonder why he ever stopped. Loki stilled once hilted and brought his hand down to stroke Tony’s cock in tangent with his thrusts. At first the Asgardian had a slow, almost agonizing pace. However, before long, he was roughly pushing in and out of the man beneath him as Tony cried out into the bed. 

“That’s right, Stark – scream for me.” 

“Fuck… god… fuck… Loki.” 

He knew that this wasn’t going to last much longer as Loki gave a few more thrusts, spilling his seed. A few moments later, Tony followed and the two collapsed in a sweaty heap. His heart was running a mile a minute and he rolled over, eyes closed as he tried to regulate his breathing. That was fantastic. He then found himself looking over at Loki with a suggestive look. It’d take him some time to recover, but… asking couldn’t hurt. 

“Up for a round two?” Tony asked. 

“Maybe,” the god confessed with a smirk on his face. 


	4. Day 4: Masturbation

Loki was just setting some time aside for him to relax. It’d been a busy week dealing with the Avengers and Fury. The cat had gotten out of the bag about his sudden stay at Stark Tower. He was sure the Man of Iron was getting an earful from that SHIELD organization or what not. Something about where his loyalties lie or what not from what he was hearing. Really, it was a shame, since he could do for some company. After all, he’d been locked up in the room provided to him by Stark for ‘safe keeping’. Rather, just a place to keep him so they knew where he was at all hours of the day. Not like he couldn’t use his magic to get out, but they were checking up on him almost every hour on the dot. 

However, currently, Loki thought that it’d be best to enjoy his ‘imprisonment’. A groan slipped past his lips as he wrapped his hand around his hardening cock. His thoughts were in a more… pleasurable place. Stark, screaming the gods name into the mattress and him buried deep inside. It was enough to make him go over the edge, thinking of their first time. Loki’s hips rolled up in time with his hands movements, mock thrusting. 

However, what he really wanted was Stark’s lips around his cock. The ‘playboy’, as he was so lovingly nicknamed, didn’t know when to shut his mouth. Despite that fact, Loki had found a quick fix. He doubted anyone would mind a little peace and quiet from the witty sarcastic remarks. There was definitely use for Stark’s mouth, to be around his cock. That way the billionaire genius could still use his mouth and Loki could be pleased in the process. Win, win. 

Loki’s head tilted back, eyes closed as his hand quickened its pace. Stark could walk in any minute or some poor SHIELD agent. Not that Loki cared. If anything, it made the whole experience more exciting. They were the ones wasting his time. Also, he wasn’t ashamed of his body like humans seemed to be. As he came closer and closer to his release he heard the door open. However, he didn’t stop, if anything his pace became leisurely. Loki did enjoy giving a good show, to the right person. 

“So, they said that you cou— ” the voice paused. “Loki… what are you doing?” 

_How entertaining_ , Loki thought as the owner of the voice came into his line of sight. He adjusted himself to better give a show as Stark’s eyes widened. Just the person he wanted to see and bend over. Too bad he was already taking care of what the Man of Iron was capable of doing. This would definitely rouse the other’s curiosity and desire, but Stark could take care of himself. 

“Why don’t you watch and find out,” he insisted. 

It was quite interesting to see Stark so tongue-tied. Loki was thoroughly enjoying himself now, especially with the man’s watchful eyes on him. At first he went slow, letting Tony take in the sight. Though, he quickly grew impatient and moved to pleasing himself. He was sure the mortal was enjoying his show; he could see the growing desire, the tenting in his pants. With those thoughts he tipped his head back, eyes closed and hand working eagerly as his mouth opened in an ‘o’. Within a few more strokes, he found his release with a loud moan. Jets of cum streamed from his cock, painting his chest. Within a minute or two he wound down, eyes on Stark as he smirked, unfazed at his state – simply curious as to what information he disrupted. 

“God, Loki…” Stark breathlessly stated. 

“So, say again… what is it that I was allowed?” 


	5. Day 5: Blowjob

It had been a long day; all Tony could think about was sleep which was unusual. While he did have a project he’d enjoy tinkering with, he knew it wasn’t going anywhere. He didn’t know what had been going on recently, but coffee just wasn’t doing the trick. Maybe it was the fact that he was constantly tense now that he was housing a criminal. 

“JARVIS, make sure all footage from Loki’s stay is put into the file labeled ‘tsk’,” Tony mentioned. 

“Of course, sir.” 

Sure, it was an obvious name but it didn’t have an obvious password. Not to mention, the only other people with any sort of access to JARVIS outside of basics was Pepper and Rhodey. His teammates, while they stayed in the tower on occasion, tended to be a bit nosey. The file was also tucked away a bit farther and the chances of finding it before Tony figured it out were slim. 

“Retiring early, Sir?” 

“Aw, are you going to miss me?” Stark jested with the AI. 

“Undoubtedly, Sir.” 

He chuckled at the AI’s response. Finally, he made his way back to his room, stripping his clothes down to his boxers as he lay back on the bed with a relaxed sigh. This was nice, it felt as though he hadn’t given himself enough time to… well himself. He just needed a good nap, sleep – depended on how long he was out and if he felt it was sufficient enough or not. As he stretched out he told JARVIS to turn out the lights and pulled the blankets over his body when the AI fulfilled the request. Within seconds he was out. Though, unbeknownst to him there had been someone else in his room. 

“Mmm…yes… auh…” 

Tony rarely had dreams, but when he did they were usually vivid and felt lifelike. This certain one was no exception as his mind raced through wet-dreams filled with Loki. If he didn’t know better, he could have sworn Loki was actually there, sucking his cock. The warmth around his shaft, the spit, his tongue – he could feel it all. Stark shifted, being roused from his slumber as he groaned. He was certainly feeling that dream as his breath hitched, moving down to take care of it. He really needed to sleep and if he just took care of his hard-on he’d be able to get back to doing what he needed. However, his hand landed on something… hair? He tensed. 

“Now Anthony, you need to relax. I’m just… helping you,” the voice purred. 

Relax, helping? Was he still asleep and dreaming, because if he was – he wasn’t ready to wake up. Loki was in his bed and by the feel of cold air on his cock; the god had certainly been helping himself. Stark couldn’t help himself as he let out a moan as the god went back to his previous activities in the absence of Tony’s words. A skillful tongue ran up the length of his shaft and lips circled, sucking ensued. God how he loved this and he fisted a handful of Loki’s hair but let the god keep whatever pace he wanted. After all, he was certainly close since he hadn’t been expecting this. This was to help him relax too, right? So Loki wouldn’t mind if he popped a little quicker than normal. 

“God…Loki. Yes… just like that… sosoclose,” he breathlessly moaned. 

Loki’s head bobbed up and down and what Stark wouldn’t give to see him right now. Unfortunately his words were far and in-between aside from the occasional ‘Loki’ or ‘yes’. So as much as he’d enjoy watching the god work, he couldn’t formulate the words for JARVIS to turn the lights on. Tony’s breathing became a bit more ragged as he neared release. With a few more bobs he cried out the god’s name, spilling his seed deep into Loki’s throat as the god greedily swallowed before coming up with a pop. 

“Fuck Loki,” he panted. “That was amazing.” 

“Consider it... a token of gratitude,” Loki responded. 

Stark gave a soft chuckle, shaking his head. He didn’t know how well Loki’s eyesight was in the dark, but he certainly was more relaxed. If anything, he was more tired than he was before, but he knew his sleep would be more restful. It was then his arm came up, wrapping around the Asgardian and he pulled him down beside him. Tony wanted him to stay for a bit or at least until he passed out again. While he could be a one-night stand and non-cuddler type of guy, he enjoyed Loki’s company – even if it was just silence. Thankfully the god obliged him and within another few moments he was out like a light. 


	6. Day 6: Clothed Getting Off

They were currently in Tony’s office and Loki had Stark pinned up against the wall. He had a tight grip on the Man of Iron’s wrists as his knee spread his legs. He looked so helpless like this, it was a good look. The fact that Loki had this much control reinstated the fact that he definitely could flip the tables at any moment. However, he was certain that Stark had something up his sleeve, he wouldn’t just leave himself so vulnerable. 

“What the hell, Loki!? I need to go to my meeting.” 

“Tsk, tsk.” 

He wagged a finger at the mortal while keeping one hand gripped above the man’s head. Loki was interested in something other than what the mortal was thinking, probably. He just wanted to get the man off because he could and wanted to display the fact. If anything, it was him showing off in a way. He wanted to make the mortal scream his name without even lifting a finger to remove clothing. His meeting could wait. Loki knew for a fact that the man hated meetings and only went because Pepper would yell at him. 

“Don’t you make me lat— ”Tony started. 

Loki went in to press his lips against Stark’s to silence him. He was talking too much and taking precious time away from his plan. His knee went up between the man’s legs as his tongue invaded his mouth. The Man of Iron seemed to be taking it well since he was kissing back, hardening as well. The free hand that Loki had travelled down, tweaking the nipples beneath the fabric of Stark’s shirt. The mortal was dressed in a fancy blue button up and black dress slacks. Too bad Loki would make him late and have to change his slacks. 

”Just enjoy,” Loki whispered against Tony’s lips. 

It was hard for the mortal to enjoy what was being done to him from Loki’s standpoint. After all, he seemed to be struggling not to cum since he’d ruin his attire. Loki chuckled at this fact as he moved his lips from Stark’s, downward, before latching onto his neck and sucking. He was careful not to mark the billionaire, that’d come at a later time. Again, his hand moved and rested over the fully hardened cock, slipping beneath the pants, but rubbing on top of the boxers. He gave a few strokes as Tony softly groaned, trying to keep his volume down. 

“Don’t do that, I want to hear you.” 

Even as a knock came to the door, Loki continued with a smirk on his face. How would the mortal deal with this issue as he was being ravished? He could just disappear if they came in, but he was certain they respected Stark and would wait for a response, unless it was Pepper. Thankfully Loki had been given the information that the woman was on a rare vacation, so it wasn’t her. 

“J…just a, auh… a moment,” Tony stumbled on his words. 

“Mister Stark, you’re going to be late… you have five minutes.” 

“I…I’ll make it… uh… actually… uhn…” 

Loki’s hand continued to stroke Stark’s cock through his boxers. It was amusing, was he going to tell the secretary that he’d be there, be late, or wasn’t going at all? Just how much was he affecting the playboy? His lips moved upward, nipping at Stark’s ear; sucking on the lobe lightly. The mortals breath hitched and his hips moved against his hand wantonly. 

“Sir, are you alright? Do… do you want me to tell them you’ll be late?” The female voice questioned. 

“God…” he whimpered “Just… come back later, please.” Tony told the girl. 

“Yes…” 

Footsteps were heard, becoming fainter and Stark seemed to relax at this. Though, before Loki would let Stark become snippy, their lips were together once more. He nipped at the man’s lower lip as he sped up what he was doing. He knew that Stark was close by his movements and how he started to unwind. Loki wondered if what he was thinking would work, it was certainly worth a try. 

“Cum for me, Stark… cum.” 

With those words, demand beneath them, Stark came, spilling wet and thick through the fabric of his boxers. Loki looked him over with a smirk, noticing the glare the man was giving him as he patted the billionaire’s side in approval. He was pleased with himself, even if the looks casted his way ‘could kill’. 

“Good boy… I think I’ll reward you with a good fuck later,” Loki informed before he disappeared to leave Stark alone to his own devices. 


	7. Day 7: Half Dressed Fun

Loki tugged on Stark’s tie and their lips collided together. The god grew tired of the mortal’s excuses. He wanted to fuck and he wasn’t ashamed of when, how, or where. Stark’s friends already knew about the charade going on, everyone seemed to be on good terms. At least the Hawk hadn’t come for his head, just yet. Not that the archer would get far or hit his aim. Stark pulled back, clearly flustered as he looked around before giving his two cents on what he was insinuating was going on. 

“We’re in a public place, Loki!” He pointed out. 

“So? Are you embarrassed of us?” Loki asked. 

“No, but… you know if Banner were to walk through that door he’d go all Hulk. I can’t afford that, I just can’t. Now, we can bring this to the bedroom…okay?” 

Loki rolled his eyes. He certainly knew what the green giant was capable of and quite honestly, he didn’t want that to happen. However, he was a little impatient at the moment as well. He’d risk it. He was certain Banner was asleep and seemed to enjoy avoiding people. Loki couldn’t blame him. After all, who would want to be around people if there was a possibility of ending up hurting or killing them? 

“I think not. I want you now,” he declared. 

There was excitement in this, Loki enjoyed being watched. He had no shame, no need for it either. His lips captured Stark’s passionately. His hand ran down the front of the mortal, popping buttons open on his shirt as he opened it. The man’s breath caught and Loki smirked, looking his prize over. He was rather pleased and he took this opportunity to tie Stark’s hands behind his back with his own shirt. 

“Woah, what are you doing there…” Tony sounded uncertain. 

“Just making sure you can’t change your mind, be happy it’s not in your mouth.” 

Loki ignored Stark’s glare as he made quick work of the man’s pants, mouth wrapping around the hard cock in front of him and causing the owner to gasp. He knew how to get on the mortals ‘good’ terms. His head bobbed up and down, tongue swirling around the shaft as Tony’s head tilted back. Loki didn’t understand why the mortal had to complain so much, what appearance was there to keep? His used-to-be girlfriend was with another man; he was branded a ‘billionaire playboy philanthropist’, and was known to have an issue with monogamy. People already had their opinions. Stark didn’t seem like the type to care about opinions either. 

“Loki…c’mon, please… we… can…” 

He didn’t even let the man finish his sentence as he flipped him over the nearest object, a table. Loki then pulled Stark’s pants down and lubed the man up with his magic. His finger pushed in slowly and when he felt as though his partner could take more, he pushed another one in and scissored. When Stark was prepared enough he unbuttoned his own pants and placed the head of his cock against his entrance, sliding in easily. The mortal gasped. Loki started a steady thrusting motion as he moved his hand to fist into Stark’s hair, pulling him up and arching his back. 

“It’s funny how easily you change your tune when you’re getting fucked,” Loki teased. 

“Shut up…” 

Loki chuckled as his thrusts became quicker and he let the man’s hair go. Instead, both hands went down to hold Stark’s hips, getting a better grip as he went in and out. He seemed to be hitting the right spot too as he watched Stark fist and unfist his hand in its binds. Unfortunately, he was also being quiet. He loved the fact that Stark was loud, but whenever they did anything in a public area – he shut away. 

“C’mon Anthony… scream for me,” Loki urged. 

He was now pounding into the male beneath him who seemed to be a little more vocal. That was it, that’s what he wanted. Loki kept up that pace and knew he was just about to tip over the edge. Just before he did so he pulled Stark’s head back by his hair, biting down on the man’s shoulder – causing him to scream out in pain and pleasure as he filled the billionaire with his seed. It was a beautiful sound and he pumped Stark’s cock until he came all over the table in front of him and they both came down from their high as Loki untied the shirt. 

“Not as bad as I thought it’d be,” Tony concluded. 

He didn’t respond to the mortal as he heard footsteps coming their way. His magic cleaned up their mess and dressed the mortal just in time as the door opened. The Hawk and red-head widow were walking in, laughing with one another. Though, the expression on Stark’s face was enough amusement as Loki walked away nonchalantly, motioning for the mortal to follow him as the puppy-love couple stared him down. He wasn’t done with Stark just yet, this was just round one for the night. Also, he didn’t think that the man wanted to talk to them after what just happened. Stark seemed grateful, too as he gave the two a wave and bee-lined towards him and they walked back to their room. 


	8. Day 8: Skype Sex

Tony was away on a business trip, something Pepper had set up. He tried to get Loki to come along, but Fury wasn’t having any of it nor the rest of SHIELD. He fought tooth and toe, went through various paperwork and even tried to get Thor to give them some comfort. Despite all that, they still didn’t think that Loki leaving would do anyone much good. Especially since Tony was going over to Germany to talk to a few people. Germany didn’t really like the Asgardian. Not that Tony could blame them, he did kill people over there and he did try to tell them that they needed to know their place. 

“Hopefully he’s not like Thor…” 

When Tony ran out of ideas to tell SHIELD about how Loki could glamour himself and that he’d be in the hands of an Avenger… he settled for plan B. Plan B was simply web-caming over Skype. That was an entirely different convincing that he had to do for the god. Loki didn’t understand why they had to webcam when he’d be in Stark Tower and wouldn’t be leaving, he didn’t see the point behind it. Tony explained the good behind it and even explained that they could do sexual things on it. It was then that the name Frost-Prince popped up on his computer, something that Tony came up with himself. It took him forever to avoid using Loki’s name and he went through hundreds. H 

**Frost-Prince** : I feel silly doing this. 

**BillionairePlayboy** : Oh, it’s not so bad. Accept the video chat. 

Loki accepted his video chat request and both were able to see one another. The god seemed unamused with what was going on. Apparently he was just obliging Tony at least that’s what it seemed to be at this point. He made the Asgardian promise he’d webcam at least once and this was the first time Tony bothered him about it. He just wanted to see Loki and he wanted to teach the god about fun… in different ways. 

“Don’t look so upset, Loki.” He teased. 

“I just don’t understand the use of this…” 

“Oh, there’s a few. Talking, seeing people who you haven’t seen in awhile, and what we’re going to do.” Tony explained. 

He saw the god’s face go from uninterested to intent on what he was doing. One of Tony’s hands were in his boxers, stroking his length as he gave the god a seductive look. He enjoyed Loki’s eyes all over him and it’d been quite some time since he walked in on Loki giving his own little show. Hell, he enjoyed that more than he wanted to admit. 

“Tell me… is there any fantasies you’ve had about me?” He asked. 

“Fantasies?” Loki reiterated. 

“Y’know… like bedroom. Like I have tons of you… a favorite of mine right now is you stripping,” he admitted. 

Loki was fully clothed, so maybe he’d bite onto the suggestion Tony hoped. It’d be so hot to watch the god’s body sway and dance as he pulled his clothes off. However, it didn’t seem to be something the god was willing to do over the computer. Well, understandable, but it didn’t mean that he wasn’t disappointed. 

“I believe that’d be better suited for another time,” Loki admitted. “I’d rather enjoy watching you squirm, though. After all, I haven’t been paid back for the little show I gave you.” He purred. 

Tony groaned. The god knew just what to say to get his gears in motion once more. He stroked more as he stripped off the remainder of his clothing and discarded it. Now he was in full view and nude for the god who seemed pleased. He found out, ever since Loki, that he enjoyed being a bit more submissive from time to time. He had his dominant days and Loki obliged, but he also enjoyed being taken by the god. It was a change from what he was used to doing. 

“That’s good…” the god moaned. 

Tony watched as the god began to stroke himself through his pants. However, he didn’t take off a single piece of clothing. He wanted to see his god and he wanted to see him now. This was much harder thousands of miles away. If he were with Loki right now the god would be bent over, getting fucked silly. 

“Lolo… you don’t need your clothes,” he pouted. 

“I’m quite aware,” the god pointed out. “Just imagine it’s my hand, though.” 

His breath caught in his throat, was Loki dirty-talking? Sure, they’d definitely done some here and there, but he didn’t think the god would be like this. He had no complaints though as he was more than happy to imagine Loki’s hand wrapped around his shaft, pumping. He then watched as Loki began to undress himself slowly, but not really strip. It’d have to do for now as his eyes took in the sight of the god, he missed him so much. 

“God, Loki… I miss you. Want to fuck you so bad,” he panted. 

“Oh? How, tell me…” the god pressed. 

“I’d have you bent over the bed, for one.” 

He stroked his cock faster with each word, desperately wanting it to be true. Though, at least Loki seemed more engaged in what was going on. He was worried this was going to be a flop. However, thing were going quite well and both seemed to be getting pleasure as he listened to Loki’s moans while he told the god how he’d fuck him. 

“I’d have your hands tied behind your back, pounding into you as you scream my name.” He continued. “C’mon Loki, scream my name…” 

The god was moving his hand at a quicker pace, calling out his name as he got closer. Tony was close himself as he worked his own cock, precum dripping down as he moaned. The two were so intent on what they were doing and seconds later both came, saying the others name when doing so. Panting was heard on both ends and Loki was the first to recover, as usual. Tony looked up to see the god smirking as he cleaned himself off with magic. 

“Not so bad, right?” 

“I suppose not… it has its uses…” Loki confirmed. 

“Well… I have a meeting at seven… and…” 

“No need to explain yourself, Stark.” The god chuckled. “Good night… and come back soon.” 

Tony nodded, wanting to go back right now if he could. He was only there for another day or two, if his plan worked. They both said their goodnights and it took a lot for Tony to click the ‘logout’ button, but he did it. He shut down his computer and set it aside, laying back in bed – still covered in his own cum. How was he supposed to sleep now? 


	9. Day 9: Against a Wall

Tony was diligently at work on one of his newer suit models. He hadn’t seen Loki in a few days, but there was no way to contact the god either. He just had to hope for the best. He wiped off some of the grease on his hands, knowing that the color would likely stain for a day or two. Pepper used to complain a lot when he was down here for hours on end, especially when he didn’t eat or sleep properly. Though, he was a big boy and he could definitely keep on what he was supposed to do. 

“JARVIS… how’s it looking?” 

“It should be able to power up, Sir.” 

“Well then, start’er up.” 

He enjoyed watching his creations come to life. Plus, JARVIS could give him tips on what to fix before he got in the suit. The first time around was a hassle, now it’d come down to a science just about. Tony had a few issues here and there, but mostly with new technology. As the systems started to turn on, lights flickering, he looked the suit over to make sure nothing was smoking, sparking, or just in general disarray from being on. 

“Well, nothing I can see. What’s your diagnosis?” 

“Seems to be running fine, Sir. The real test will be the weapons programming.” 

Tony nodded at the AI’s report before telling JARVIS to power the suit back down. He only had a small charge on the suit and he sat down at his desk, looking over the blueprints. His eyes went from the paper, up to the new suit, then around at his previous suits and back down again. He was trying to design a suit that used less energy, but packed more ‘oomf’. Banner called him crazy, but Tony had done pretty miraculous things in his lifetime… so maybe it’d just take some time. 

“So, if I just… change this here. Fuse these together,” he mumbled to himself. “No, no… that’ll cause an explosion. Solder that… to…” 

“Well, well… late night I take it?” 

That voice was familiar. Tony’s head snapped up to look at the god standing before him. He pushed his chair out from behind the desk as it rolled out into the open. He then overly shrugged as he stood up from the chair. He was contemplating a lot in his head and while he was glad the Asgardian was back, he was also on a roll. He tinkered with one of the hand pieces on the suit as he slid the piece off to give it a look. The entire time he was wiping his hands on his white wife-beater, smearing it with black grease and oil. 

“When is it not,” Tony finally replied. 

He looked up in time to see Loki raise a brow at his actions and he then went back to what he was doing. He could feel himself getting hard. It’d been a good week since they had a good romp. Tony was gearing for one, but the god seemed content to watch what he was doing. Submerging himself in his work is what he did to help with that desire, but with the other so close… it definitely wasn’t working. 

“Do I bother you,” Loki asked. 

“No, not at all…” he quickly responded. 

He placed the piece he held down on his desk as he walked towards Loki. It would probably just seem as though he was going to get something. However, the god’s guard was down and he ended up dragging Loki towards the nearest wall, pushing him against it and tangling their tongues together. It was rare that he caught the man off guard and he was going to take full advantage of it. He quickly undressed the other who didn’t seem to quick to leave as he got the god’s pants undone, then his own. 

“Y’know, you could be nice and tell me when you’re leaving.” 

“Why would I do that?” 

Tony silenced the god once more as his hand snaked into the god’s undergarments, stroking at the pulsing cock. Sure, their height difference would make this a bit awkward, but Loki was light and Tony wanted to be buried in. It took a bit of twisting, turning, and bending but both of them were naked from the waist down and he had lifted Loki up just enough to press his cock against his entrance. He wasn’t in the mood to be nice to the god as he plunged right in causing the man’s back to arch as he moaned. 

“All the words coming out of your mouth should be apologies,” Tony hissed. 

Tony dominating wasn’t necessarily a new thing, they both fought for the top every once in awhile. The god let the power slip through his fingers every so often – they switched off. That was the nice thing about their relationship. Though, no one really knew what that relationship was other than a lot of screwing. Pepper had approached him a few times and he waved her off much to her dismay. He pounded roughly into the Asgardian as he watched his partner unravel. 

“I’m not going to let you cum until you apologize,” he warned. 

Loki was panting and moaning as he gave a nod of acknowledgement. While Tony didn’t expect the god to check in with him like a child, he certainly wouldn’t mind if he was made aware of an extended absence. That’s the least the Asgardian could do for him. After all, he’d gone through so much for the god. Though, he couldn’t control Loki but he could certainly control when the god came. 

“I don’t hear anything, Lolo.” 

“Do you enjoy hearing your own…” 

Tony interrupted the man as his hand came up, slapping the god across the face. He learned that Loki enjoyed pain, to an extent. It wasn’t a full force slap either, but enough to quiet him. He then stilled in his movement, as hard as it was. He then move a hand to make Loki look down at him as his other hand was under the gods rear. 

“That’s not what I said, now was it? Now… give me what I want and I’ll let you cum.” 

He started a slow pace, giving Loki just a little bit and then stilling once more. While this was torture to him, he enjoyed making the god submit. Not every day people could say they made a god do what they wanted, much less say they dominated them in the bedroom. Not to say this was a bedroom, but the wall and his workshop worked – just like every part of the tower… his house…his cars… and other places. 

“I’m…” Loki started. “Sorry. Just please let me cum, Anthony.” 

“Ah, ah ah… all together now. Oh and I enjoy the begging, more of that too.” 

He received a glare from the god but merely rolled his hips in response, hitting Loki’s prostrate as he watched the Asgardians head eyes roll back in pleasure. He knew that the response from Loki was going to come in a few seconds as the god tried to catch his breath. 

“Fuck me, let me cum… Stark… please. I’m sorry,” Loki pleaded. 

Tony was more than happy to oblige as he went back to thrusting into Loki at a wonton pace. He had been struggling not to fill the god the entire time. His free hand went back down under his rear to keep the man balanced. With a few more calculated thrusts he had the god cumming. Thick, sticky strands covered his clothed chest and Loki’s as he filled the god with his warm seed. 

“Fuck…” Tony gasped as he moved the god so he could stand on his own. “Though… yeah… just… tell me when you’ll be gone for an extended period of time. It’d be nice and all,” he mentioned. 

“If it allows this to happen, I might just keep it to myself.” Loki admitted with a chuckle. 


	10. Day 10: Doggy Style

He was bent over as Loki seemed intent on what he was doing, at least they were in his room, for once. The god was kissing up his spine while he was on all fours. Ever since they had fucked, they’d done it in only a few positions and hadn’t tried ‘doggy’ just yet. Tony wasn’t terribly sure he wanted to be the underdog in this little escapade either. He was the one that brought it up to the god in the first place, why was he on the receiving end? Tony couldn’t help a shiver that ran throughout his form as he glanced over his shoulder at Loki. 

“Why can’t I be doing this to you?” 

“Because I think this position suits you and didn’t you say you liked taking?” 

He just had to compliment Loki that one time. Yes, he enjoyed it. If anything, he hadn’t been with a man for years, especially bottoming. He usually was the one to pound away; it was something he was familiar with. Not to mention, most hadn’t even been worthy enough to take him in the first place. The Asgardian on the other hand… well… that was a different story, he could just take. That was something Tony enjoyed, the idea of being taken advantage of. Not that he realized it until this point, until he was underneath the god. 

“Still, I was the one that came up with this…” 

“Is the great Anthony Stark pouting?” 

Tony looked ahead, almost embarrassed. It wasn’t the playful pouting either, he was literally upset about this. The god caught on easily too, usually Loki just ignored his puppy-eyes. He could feel his skin warming up, changing color. How long had it been since he blushed? He couldn’t even count the years on one finger, not that he could remember. Sure, he had been flush – but that was usually the… drinks. 

“Not at all. I don’t pout,” he lied. 

“Good, it’d be a shame. I do enjoy pleasuring you,” Loki purred. 

The god’s hand snaked around to grab his cock while he nibbled at the back of Tony’s neck. Loki was taking his time tonight which was unusual, but nice for a change. Usually they got right down to business, no real foreplay or anything. Not that he expected any of that, they weren’t a couple. He didn’t really know what they were, but that was alright. Just as long as the god didn’t try to kill him in his sleep or anything, everything would be great. 

“What’s gotten into you, Loki?” 

“Mmm… a little exploration never hurt, Stark.” 

No, it didn’t. Tony moaned as the god started a slow torturous pace, pumping his cock as his other hand prepared him. Fingers curled up inside him, brushing against his prostrate as he arched. While he enjoyed the feeling of ecstasy, he was also an impatient man. The gods lips were all over him; sucking, biting, kissing. When the god had gotten his fill of toying with him, his fingers retreated. Loki then positioned himself behind Tony, teasing his entrance. 

“Are you ready, Stark?” Loki rumbled. 

“Yes,” Tony stated breathlessly. 

Loki, slowly pushed in making sure that he felt every inch enter. Tony grit his teeth, hands fisted as his head hung down. The feeling was amazing, being in this position was different – Loki could go deeper. The god also had a better range of motion. This was demonstrated as Loki’s hips pulled back and rolled forward once again, hitting that special spot. Tony saw momentary sparks before he just assumed keeping his eyes shut was the way to go. 

“Yes… yes… god yes…” he chanted. 

Loki seemed to be encouraged by his words as his pace picked up. Tony wasn’t going to hold on for much longer, especially since Loki was hitting just the right spot. He whimpered, unable to keep it in anymore and the god leaned forward, lips near his ear as Loki then whispered for him to cum. That was enough to undo him as he climaxed, strands of cum covering the ground beneath him as he felt the warm sensation of Loki filling him. 

“Did that exceed expectations?” Loki questioned as he pulled out. 

Tony took a minute to regain himself as he shifted, cum rolling down his thigh. Did it exceed them? He’d have to say that the god was in the right. It was an enjoyable experience, but soon… soon he’d have Loki wanting beneath his body. After all, he couldn’t let him have all the fun, now could he? He turned to face Loki as he smirked. 

“You’re next, you know.” 

“And I’ll have no complaints about it…” he admitted with a grin. 

Good. Now, maybe they could move this to the bed. Tony certainly wasn’t done and the god seemed to be hardening once more at the thought of being taken by him. Asgardians seemed to have an excellent sex drive, sometimes he couldn’t even keep up with Loki, much to his dismay. However, he was totally up for another round… or two. He pulled Loki in close, kissing him as they then moved their romps to the bed. 


	11. Day 11: Dom/sub

It was just any ordinary day. He had come back from a meeting, Loki nowhere in sight. The god was probably somewhere else, maybe not necessarily gone. As he loosened his tie he looked down at a piece of paper on his bed, raising a brow. He definitely did not leave that there before he left. He walked over, picking it up, the words were in ‘pretty’ writing. He assumed it was a female that left it before he read it, had to be, no one wrote that nice and was male – usually. As he scanned the letter he seemed more and more confused. This girl came into his room, left a letter, and it contained how they wanted to be dominated? Weird. The farther he read the more it sank in that this probably wasn’t a female. They started explaining other things that had happened between only Loki and himself. 

“Hey, JARVIS, who left this?” Tony asked. 

“Loki, Sir.” 

Well, the name was unmistakable. He looked around the room, curious as to why the god wasn’t here to tell him this himself. Maybe it was a pride thing? Though, if this was true – he was certainly getting what he’d wanted for awhile. Just the thought of it caused his cock to stir alive. 

“Where… can I find Loki?” 

“He said that he’d be back in about ten minutes.” 

Tony had no idea why Loki would leave this, then go out. It was rude, to say the least. Well, maybe ‘rude’ wasn’t the word for this situation. What if the god didn’t come back and dashed his hopes with a little bit of writing? How embarrassing. He started to take his tie completely off, but hesitated when the door started to creak open. His eyes went from the floor to the bedroom door as he watched that familiar face stride in. Tony’s eyes darkened, the paper said he could start this at any time and ‘the sooner the better’. Maybe he’d start with being upset that the god wasn’t here for him to read it. 

“Nice of you to finally come back,” he drawled. 

“Yes, I had a few things to do…” 

The Asgardian was now in distance of reach as he grabbed his shirt. He enjoyed the casual look on Loki, but at the same time he missed the more ornate outfits. Loki lurched forward, but he balanced the god when he slammed their lips together in a passionate kiss. He was sure that his partner would understand what was about to happen. When he had gotten his fill he pushed Loki away, looking the god up and down and motioned. 

“Strip… dance for me and strip,” he commanded. 

“You certainly don’t waste time, Stark” 

Tony refrained from snapping, he’d get what he wanted. He didn’t want to scare Loki off or anything, not that he could, Loki asked for this. However, he wasn’t going to take an over-advantage to the situation. He was going to take full advantage of it, but he knew everyone had a line and he didn’t want to cross it. Loki would need some music and there wasn’t really any Asgardian strip music, but the one in mind had a beat. 

“Put on Closer by Nine Inch Nails please, JARVIS.” 

The AI switched on the music as Tony’s eyes settled on the god. Loki caught onto the beat fast as his hips started to sway. It was as though he’d done this before, for someone else… which made Tony’s blood begin to boil. Though, he shouldn’t ruin the moment – he had no concrete evidence and his mind was running a mile a minute. As Loki ran his hands over his chest, down towards the edge of his shirt, he grasped it – pulling up in a sensual motion. 

_Help me, I’ve got no soul to sell. Help me, the only thing that works for me. Help me get away from myself._

Loki cast his shirt onto the floor as the lyrics continued going on. Yes, this was definitely the right song. Tony was relaxed, laying back on the bed at this point as Loki danced for him. How he had wanted this for so long and finally he was able to have it, just by asking. He’d asked before a few times, but the god said that it wasn’t the right moment or that he was a little too needy to fulfill his request. 

“Mmm, I guess the best things in life are worth waiting for.” Tony finally admitted. 

The gods hips rolled, rocked, swayed… his hands going down to undo the button of his pants. At this point he was moving to remove his shoes using his feet to avoid making much of a scene. Tony always found that shoes were a pain in the ass to remove when stripping, especially when trying to look sexy. However, the god had gotten them off with not much of a scene before hooking his thumbs under his pants. 

_I wanna fuck you like an animal. I wanna feel you from the inside. I wanna fuck you like an animal. My whole existence is flawed._

Tony’s hand was beneath his dress slacks, rubbing at his hardened shaft. How he’d love to bend Loki over the bed and go to town. However, he’d wanted this forever and he could wait. He’d have his god soon enough, but maybe he’d have a little more fun first. Loki didn’t ask to be dominated all the time, so he didn’t know when his next chance would be. The god shimmied out of his pants, bringing his boxers with them. Then he moved onto the bed, naked, looming over him as he gave Tony a lap dance. 

“Fuck, Loki.” 

His hands moved onto the gods hips as they moved in time to the music’s beat. He groaned as Loki ground himself against his cock, biting down on his lower lip. The god seemed to be on the edge, needing to be fucked. He just looked so hot, Tony couldn’t resist as he pulled Loki in for a kiss, tongues entangled. 

Help me tear down my reason. Help me it's your sex I can smell. Help me, you make me perfect. Help me become somebody else. 

“Does this please you, Sir?” The god purred. 

Tony’s breath hitched at the ‘Sir’ part. Loki really knew how to get him on edge with just a show and some words. Tonight was going to be a bit quicker than he wanted, but he’d make sure Loki had what he wanted too. He never left someone unpleased. 

“Yes, Loki… now… undress me…” 

While he could go through the hassle of moving the god off him, this was a better idea. The god moved to remove his tie… unbuttoning his shirt slowly as he then pushed the article of clothing off his shoulders. Loki then moved back and down using his fingers to unbutton Tony’s pants and his teeth to unzip them. The warm breath coming from the god’s mouth caused him to involuntarily arch. With that movement the god moved his pants down just enough to get his cock out through the hole of his boxers before running his tongue up the weeping shaft. 

“Fuck…fuck…” he chanted, hand moving down to tangle in the black locks. 

The god’s head bobbed up and down a few more times before moving back up with a wet pop, looking at Tony. It seemed as though he was searching for another demand… command. Tony looked at him, eyes travelling from his eyes on down, the best they could. He then pulled Loki up for another kiss before roughly pushing him back, making sure he was on his hands and knees before using his tie to wrap around the wrists of the god. 

“You destroy this tie, you’ll be sorry.” He warned. 

While he knew Loki could easily destroy his binds, he found enjoyment in the fact the god wouldn’t simply because of his words. He needed that special metal from Asgard, maybe he’d ask Thor later… say he was making a suit. Ah… making a suit from it, that wouldn’t be a bad idea – actually. His hands grabbed onto Loki’s hips, teasing him with his cock. 

“What do you want?” 

“I want you to fuck me, Stark.” 

“Beg.” 

“Please fuck me… I need it. Please, Anthony.” 

“Since you asked… so nicely…” 

He slammed into the god, to the hilt. Loki grunted in pain and pleasure, enjoying the raw feel. He thought the god was crazy, he’d never go without lube – but it seemed Loki preferred none. He started a quick rhythm, listening to the god gasping and moaning beneath him as he buried his head in the plush bed beneath. Tony tried to keep himself together as he pounded into the god. 

“C’mon, Loki. Cum for me, babe.” He whispered into the gods ear. 

It seemed to do the trick as the god cried out, muffled by the bed as he came all over it. That was Tony’s cue as he pulled out just before he came. He then ripped the god back and turned Loki to face him as he covered the god’s face in hot sticky strands of cum. How he had loved that in his fantasies and his partner didn’t seem to upset about it. He looked good like this too as he pecked the god on the lips. He then stripped off his pants and boxers before slipping out of the bed and walking towards the shower. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, can’t have you going out like that… now can we?” He teased as Loki moved from the bed as well and followed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Song: NIN - Closer  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IGwqJZWow3A


	12. Day 12: Fingering

Loki hadn’t expected Stark to really take his offer. In return for his hospitality, he could get one thing he wanted. Well, the billionaire had picked him. Why? The god would never understand nor know the inner workings of the mortal’s mind, not that he cared to either. This was just all fun and games, to his knowledge. Maybe it’d blossom into something else later on, but for now it was strictly enjoyment. 

“I’m not really in the mood to… ‘screw’ as you humans say,” he mentioned. 

Tony had been upset for the past few days since he wasn’t really in the mood. The mortal seemed to have an insatiable appetite for sex, but couldn’t go for long lengths of time like he could. It was fine, he tended to be on the same wavelength, but he’d been exhausted from hiding. The idea that he could be returned to Asgard at any moment had him on edge as well… and if that mortal-founded SHIELD discovered this, what could they do? 

“You know we don’t have to… get down and dirty.” 

He turned towards Stark and raised a brow in curiosity. What? Would he just please the human to get him off his back? That didn’t seem like a terrible idea and at the same time, he’d get some amusement out of it. There were many ways to pleasure someone; he had his fingers in mind. Too bad that might not be the route the human was thinking, but he was at least going to get his end of the deal… if the struck one. 

“Oh? Do tell,” he replied. 

“I could use my mouth… or you could…” Tony stated. 

He chuckled and Stark gave him a confused look. Shaking his head he just merely moved over to the mortal, they were already dressed for the night, in his room. Loki had taken to sleeping in the same bed as the mortal on occasion. Luckily enough he was able to have his own room in the Tower, but it was just a door or two down. As he moved over the man that was currently laying in bed he captured his lips in a passionate kiss, working him up. His fingers were magic, or so he was told. Not really a pun on how he could use magic. 

“I have something else in mind,” he purred. 

“O…oh?” 

“Mmmmhmm.” 

His lips traveled downward, kissing Stark’s neck and then trailing down to the tent in his boxers. They stopped, however, causing the mortal to whimper. His lips curved up in a smirk as his fingers hooked under the material of the human’s undergarments and slipped them off with ease. Stark was definitely expecting a blowjob, but the mortal would be… surprised. He’d let the human have a little fun for now… licking up the shaft. He heard Stark take in a shuddered breath as he went down on him, deep throating. He’d been told that he was quite good at that. 

“Yes… Loki… god… wanted you all day…” 

As the human was distracted with what he was doing with his mouth, a hand snaked under his rear. Fingers gently toyed with the entrance as he used his magic to create lubrication. The human hissed and he slowly moved one finger in, testing the waters as he curled it up. Stark bucked into his mouth as he started a thrusting motion with the one finger, starting to add a second. There was a momentary sound of what he thought was discomfort, but it quickly faded into moans. 

“Shit, not gonna last long…” 

That was all Loki really needed to hear as he came up with a wet pop, fingers still pounding into the human. The man was easy to please, not that the god minded. He enjoyed the fact that he could have the so-composed billionaire as nothing more than moldable putty in his hands. He enjoyed every moan, groan, gasp, whimper… everything that seeped from his mouth, especially if it shut him up when he was on a rant. 

“That’s it, Stark…” 

“Auh… Loki,” Tony gasped. 

Loki curled his fingers up, hitting the man’s prostrate with each thrust as he watched the humans face go through the many variations of pleasure. He loved watching Stark’s face when he came. The human had labored breathing at this point and he assumed that Stark was close as he watched the mortal tilt his head back and he arched, spilling his seed all over Loki and his chest. Loki was careful in removing his fingers, waiting for the man to come off of his high. He then cleaned them both off using his magic. 

“Are you satisfied now, Anthony?” He chuckled. 

“N…not exactly what I …uh… had in mind, but yes.” 

“Good, because I’m going to bed. Voice… thing, turn off the lights” 

“It’s JARVIS, Sir… and yes.” 

“Wait, what… no… oh come on,” Tony whined. 

“Sleep or so help me, I will never fuck you again…” 

Stark seemed to get his point as he quieted. Loki lay back, stretching out on the bed before finding a position he was comfortable in. It was a few seconds later he felt the mortal start to spoon him. It didn’t bother him much and in moments he fell into a well deserved slumber. 


	13. Day 13: Rimming

“Uh, what are you doing?” 

He was bent over and Loki was now being a little invasive. Tony could feel the stare boring into his ass, ugh. While he was all confident about his body, he wasn’t terribly used to being stared at down there. Was this how girls felt? 

“You’ve never had this, Anthony?” 

“What, someone staring at my ass? I’ve had it plenty of times, but not this close and not this intense.” 

He was sure the god rolled his eyes, but his head was currently forward. He then felt lips running down his outer thigh, going in. He felt as though this was some sort of tease, but wasn’t terribly sure. Though, he wasn’t going to say ‘no’ just yet, he was curious how this was going to play out. He was known to be pretty open minded, but at the same time he had his comfort zone. 

“Relax, Stark…” 

Tony was definitely trying to relax, but it wasn’t going the way he wanted. Well, that was until Loki decided to wrap a hand around his cock – probably to distract him. It was working too. He groaned, hands trying to grab something and fist up. However, unfortunately, they were currently in his office and he was bent over his desk. 

“Shit!” 

It was a surprised yelp as he felt something wet run against his entrance. That was new, very new. He didn’t know if he enjoyed this new thing. He felt a slap on his thigh as he tried to loosen up once more. Tony took in a shaky breath as he tried to enjoy this experience, he really did. As Loki tongued his ass he slowly got more used to the feel and at the same time the god was stroking his cock. The experience was quite pleasurable too. 

“Hnn… Loki. I need you, please.” 

Loki gave a few more laps at his entrance before kissing up his back. Tony shivered, the anticipation of wanting this all day made it unbearable. Loki positioned himself, slowly moving in as he heard the god groan. Lips were then attacking his neck as the god placed small kisses and licks, starting a nice steady rhythm. Tony moaned, tilting his head to the side and giving Loki more to play with. 

“Fuck yes,” Tony hissed. 

Loki sped up his pace as Tony tried to quiet his moans. Who knew if Pepper was going to hear or if one of his secretaries were out there? He didn’t want their interference. The god was slamming into him at this point as he bit his lower lip. He was right there and with a few more thrusts he was spilling onto his desk. Loki rolled his hips a few more times, eventually spilling inside him before pulling out. The god cleaned them up with magic before he could even realize what a mess they’d made, his desk was even organized again. 

“Not bad,” Tony mentioned. 

Tony was then spun around, looking straight at the god now. Loki pulled him closer by his tie and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. The Asgardian then ruffled up his hair before waltzing out the front door. One of his secretaries was about to knock as her eyes widened, staring at Loki and then back at him. Tony definitely noticed the blush on her cheeks before he sighed. 

“Fucking…god… ever since SHIELD…” he muttered to himself. 

“I…I’m sorry sir, I can…uh… come back later Mister Stark.” 

“Uh… no…no,” he quickly saved – today was going to be a long day. 


	14. Day 14: 69

Stark’s mouth felt exquisite over his cock, if anything he’d thank the man if his own mouth wasn’t around his partner’s shaft. The term 69 never caught his interest, they were just two numbers. However, Stark introduced him to the ‘true’ meaning. Apparently the number was also a sexual term in the mortal realm of Midgard. Interesting. It wasn’t going to take him any convincing and as it stood, they were engaged in ‘69’. 

“I should have told you this sooner,” Tony groaned. 

The billionaire went back to deep-throating him as Loki took to humming. He knew humming got most of his partners off, the vibrations were delectable. If anything, he loved the feeling too. Stark started humming back as though it were a game. Interesting, yet again. Loki swirled his tongue around the others cock and Stark mimicked. Well, he wasn’t going to oppose that. After all, he knew what got him off is what he usually did to his partner. 

“Running out of ways to please me, Anthony?” He teased. 

Tony took him down to the hilt and Loki moaned. At least the man knew how to suck, that was a good thing. Granted, Loki could definitely teach him – especially like this. However, it seemed Stark was well versed in pleasuring another man. Then again, it was what allowed him to pleasure other men too – if he liked it, most likely another man would. 

“Never,” Tony responded. 

It was almost as if Loki’s words were a challenge to the man. He gave a soft humming as chuckle as he continued his work. He liked seeing the man squirm beneath him. Also, it was no surprise that he was the one on top. If anything, Stark still thought he would break. Granted, his looks were deceiving… as was his entirety. In a few swift bobs of his head, taking Stark all the way down he paused – holding for as long as he could. His gag reflex was non-existent and he’d trained himself enough to relax. However, when he pulled back up he felt Stark do the same thing. Another game? 

“Do you really think you can best me?” 

“Yes, I do and to show you how confident I am… let’s wager.” 

“Oh?” 

“The ‘winner’ gets to do whatever they want to the ‘loser’ for a week. Anything.” 

“Oh and how will we choose a ‘winner’ and ‘loser’, Stark?” 

This is what he enjoyed about his partner, he was different. Also, they could challenge each other, even if it was in an odd way. They were both competitive. Not to mention, his wager outcome seemed interesting. He was sure that he’d win, even though the mortal thought he had it in the bag. It was cute. Who thought the god of mischief would play fair all the time? He could just use some of his magic… 

“The one who holds the longest, collectively – wins. Y’know, before we both get off.” 

Collectively? So who would be keeping count, the other or themselves? Stark then went to explain that JARVIS would do their counting for them. Damn. Well, fine with him. Then the mortal started talking to the AI and explained that this would be deleted once they got their results. Loki shrugged; he could care less who saw what, when, where, and why. He would be intrigued to see the looks on anyones face if they witnessed half of the things he’d done with Stark. 

“And, go.” 

Then it started. Both of them were working hard, keeping their gag reflex in check. However, both were still trying to please the other. It wasn’t that much of a competition if there wasn’t something else gained from it. As Loki went down he hummed, trying to set Stark off. If anything, Stark didn’t like when he had other distractions – Loki didn’t mind, though and the mortal quickly realized that. Seemed as though Loki had the upper advantage in this situation. 

“Fuck,” Tony groaned. 

Loki knew that signaled that this would all be over in a couple of seconds as he continued going down on the man. Within a couple of seconds Stark was spilling into his mouth as he greedily drank it as did Stark with his seed. He then rolled off the mortal as he wiped the corner of his mouth, licking his lips as he gave a predatory glance over towards Stark. He was more than certain he won and he had the perfect ‘punishment’ in mind. 

“So… JARVIS,” Tony breathlessly spoke. “Who won?” 

“I believe that would be Loki, Sir.” 

“Wh…WHAT?” 

Loki had already gotten up and was holding something up. Stark gave him a flabbergasted look and he could do nothing more than grin. Oh, he was good. The look on the mortals face said everything, too. Well, Stark did get himself into this ordeal and he was now on Loki’s time. Hopefully that wouldn’t deter the man from being competitive in the future… that’d be a sore-loser thing to do. 

“I…think we’ll start off with some lingerie my dear Anthony,” He waved the frilly items at the man. “Oh and… you don’t want to keep me waiting.” 


	15. Day 15: Sweet & Passionate

It was certainly a shock to Tony, he’d only heard about this form. Thor had kind of told the Avengers and SHIELD that Loki was a little more than just an Asgardian. Apparently he was a frost something or other… giant was it? Either way, Tony hadn’t seen it… until now. He should have knocked, probably. However, the readings coming from JARVIS concerned him. The room was almost below freezing and it had changed so quickly that the AI had alerted him to the issue. 

“I…I didn’t mean to, Loki. I…” 

Everything he wanted to say like: “This doesn’t really bother me”, “Why are you hiding”, “You look hot”. They all were stuck on the tip of his tongue. The god was furious… well, he guessed he’d be angry too. Tony took a deep breath before starting to back out before things got a little rough. He could only comfort the god if he wanted it and Loki looked more prone to kill him than accept any sort of comfort. Who said Loki wanted comfort? 

“…I’ll give that a few hours,” he muttered to himself. 

[fastforward] 

Tony knocked on Loki’s door. JARVIS had alerted him when readings went back to normal which was about a couple of hours ago. However, Tony decided that it’d be best to have a plan of action before just running in blind. He didn’t think this would work, especially if Loki didn’t open the door or invite him in. As the minutes ticked away the ideas in his mind began to sink back into the depths. When a good ten minutes passed he sighed, pulling away from the door finally as he turned to leave. 

“Wish… he’d understand that he’s just fine the way he is,” Tony stated to himself. 

A creak was heard and Tony stopped in his tracks. It was then he heard footsteps and all he could do was tense. He was still very aware that Loki could kill him if he so chose, not that he thought the god would. Then again, he was thrown out that window that one time. It was then he felt a warm body up against his back, arms following as they wrapped around his form. He looked down, they were definitely Loki’s hands. Tony shimmied about, turning around to face the god who still had his arms around him. 

“Lolo?” 

“You shouldn’t have seen it,” the god muttered. 

“It? Don’t… no… don’t worry, I think… I..” 

“I’m a monster, Stark. Don’t be shy about it, tell me. It’s hideous,” Loki spat. 

Tony frowned. The words coming out of the gods mouth were silly. Wasn’t Loki always boasting about how he wasn’t insecure about his looks… and nudity… and stuff? This was a bit hypocritical. He was… whatever he was, but that didn’t change Tony’s feelings and the feelings he had were growing much more than he ever expected. While he saw Loki as a good sexual outlet, he started to care for the god on another level that he really never felt unless he was ‘interested’ per-say. 

“No, Loki… never.” 

Tony moved out of the god’s arms as he moved his hand up, tilting the god’s head to look into his eyes. His smile was gentle and understanding, hopefully Loki would… get that. He then moved in, pressing his lips against the gods. This kiss was sweeter than most of their encounters, it was passionate in another way. Loki seemed to realize this as well, but didn’t pull back – instead he joined in. Loki pressed his body up against his momentarily before pulling back. Tony searched for any sort of answer that pointed to ‘no’, but found none. He then guided the god back to the room he just exited. Tonight was going to be a bit different, tonight was about Loki. 

“Anthony…” 

“Shush.” 

He moved the god to lay on the bed as he pecked Loki on the lips before allowing his lips to travel down to the god’s neck. Tony’s hands moved over the god’s chest, feeling the smooth skin beneath his fingers. It was different to his… his was coarse, rougher. Then again, that came with years of building, tinkering, and working. 

“Just enjoy, Lolo.” 

He was sure the god had much to say, but stayed silent. He was thankful for that as he started kissing down from Loki’s neck, moving down his chest and abdomen before stopping above the god’s undergarment. It was clear that Loki was in to what Tony was doing, the evidence staring him right in the face. His fingers hooked under the god’s garment, pulling it off completely. Though, he didn’t touch the pulsing shaft much to the god’s dismay. His lips kissed at Loki’s thighs, teasing, as he took his time. He wanted the god to know that he cared about him a lot more than what it appeared. 

“Mmn…Tony..” 

Loki’s moans never got old to him, if anything it made him harder. However, this was about Loki – not him, he’d get taken care of when it came. He didn’t want to rush the god, when he had begging… then he’d give in. Though, it didn’t take too long as the god whimpered, arching his back in need. Tony decided to be nice and give the god a little relief as his mouth engulfed the pulsing shaft. 

“Nn..yes…” 

Tony was deliberately slow, careful to map every inch of Loki’s cock with his tongue. The god seemed to enjoy it immensely too as hands came down to fist in his hair. They seemed to be there for something to hold on to rather than to dictate what to do. That was a change. His head bobbed up and down and Loki’s hips rolled gently up to get more. 

“Anthony… I need you, please…” Loki gasped. 

That was his cue, but he gave Loki one more good suck before shifting up over the god. He lifted Loki’s legs, spreading them as the head of his cock met Loki’s entrance. They’d never been in this position before, it was for couples. Not that they couldn’t be a couple, but they hadn’t expected this. At least, from Tony’s point of view… they felt the same thing, he could be wrong. Though, he wasn’t going to ruin this moment. 

“Ready?” 

He watched as the god nodded, pulling him in for a kiss as he slowly pushed in. Their moans were muffled as their tongues intertwined. Tony started a relaxed movement, making sure to give Loki maximum pleasure. As their lips parted he straightened himself to get a good look at the god. He looked sexy beneath him and he enjoyed watching Loki’s facial expressions. It was an ego boost to know that Loki looked like he was in ecstasy because of him. 

“Tony…I…” 

He picked up the pace as the god warned him. His hips rolled, bringing the god closer and closer to climax until… he popped. Cum covered both of them as Tony gave a few more thrusts before spilling. He kept up right as he tried to catch his breath, looking down at Loki as he slowly pulled out. He then pressed his lips against the god’s forehead before moving to lay beside him, smile on his face. 

“I…think I might… be falling for you,” the god admitted. 

“I love you too, Lolo.” Tony divulged. 

He looked over towards the god and Loki looked back at him. He knew that was probably the best he was going to get from the Asgardian for now. At least he knew his feelings were reciprocated rather than being stomped on. Tony then moved, pulling Loki in after the god cleaned them with magic and pulled him in close. He stroked the god’s hair, closing his eyes as they both fell into a peaceful slumber, together. 


	16. Day 16: Sex in Public

This wasn’t exactly what Tony had in mind when he said he’d go out with the god. No, he just wanted to pick the man up some regular clothing. He should have gotten someone else to do it. JARVIS could have measured him and that’d be that. However, he wanted to see Loki in ‘mortal clothing’ as the god put it. So, he decided to make a date of it. 

“Loki, no… we can’t!” 

Tony was speaking in a harsh hushed tone as the god kissed up his neck. They were in a dressing room and Loki was half-dressed. While the invitation was on the table and terribly inviting, he didn’t think he should. After all, who knew what people were listening or who would even come. Despite his words, the god pushed him up against the dressing room wall as Loki proceeded to rip his shirt open, buttons flying off. Fuck, this was an expensive shirt. 

“Are you…” 

His words were muffled by the gods lips as the god grabbed at his pants and pulled them down. Tony was forced to step out of them as he was then lifted off the ground. Loki wasn’t having any of his protest. Not that his evident hard-on helped him at the time. Well, it could have been worse. Finally they parted lips as he felt the god’s fingers invade, being lubed up and stretched as he groaned. He’d have to be quiet… damn. 

“You can buy a new one…” the god murmured. “I want you now.” 

Well, he had assumed that… for both. However, there was something about how Loki stated it that made a shiver run down his spine. Before long he felt the god’s cock at his entrance, pushing in slowly. He bit down on his lower lip, trying not to utter a sound. Loki looked amused, the smug bastard. Tony felt the Asgardian’s hips begin to roll in a slow rhythm that felt almost torturous to him. 

“Are you having trouble?” Loki purred. 

“Fuck you,” he hissed. 

“But I already am,” the god chuckled. 

Eventually the pace quickened, but at this point they’d been in the dressing room for ten minutes. He just knew that… a knock came. Someone asked if they were alright. He felt a lump in his throat, his heart was pounding. However, the god did not stop his thrust. If anything, he was waiting for him to say something. He glared at Loki; he didn’t trust himself to respond. 

“Well? The mortal asked you a question.” 

“I…uh… we’re. Nnng… we’re okay. Tha…nk… you.” 

“Okay… because you have been in there awhile Mister Stark.” 

“Fine, fine. We’ll be done soon, yes…” 

He was sure he sounded a bit snottier then intended, but whatever. He heard the footsteps of walking away and then the god was giving him a smirk. He was all out of glares, if anything they did nothing but frustrate him more the way Loki acted. Though, he was getting close, it’d all end once they climaxed. He muffled a few more groans using the back of his forearm, biting down. 

“Oh, come on Stark. You know better than that,” Loki warned. 

The god gave a few rough thrusts, causing him to gasp. He was sure anyone who was in hearing distance heard. Damned god. Though, with a few more rolls of Loki’s hips he was cumming and the god bit down on his neck unexpectedly. He cried out, it was obvious he wasn’t coming out of here with his pride intact. If anything, they’d probably ask him not to shop there again or something… maybe it’d be in the news. He could see the headline now ‘Romp in Dressing Room with Another Man. Is This What Happened to Mrs. Potts?’ Ugh. 

“I hate you,” Tony muttered. 

The god’s magic did it’s stuff, cleaning them and even redressing the god. They hadn’t even gotten to try on clothes. Tony huffed, putting his shirt back on and buttoning it back up, where it had buttons… at least. He smoothed his hair and then looked in the mirror. He still looked like a mess. What if there were people waiting for him to emerge to take pictures? Dread washed over him as he began to open the dressing room door, peeking through a crack. Didn’t seem to be anyone, he began to open it further and he started to walk out. However, Loki pulled him back in. 

“I’ll be nice, but just this once.” 

Nice, what did he mean by that? Tony looked confused, but the god pulled him in close. It was then he got an odd sensation washing over his body and then everything blinked. It was that fast, but he felt a little woozy as he stumbled about. He hadn’t even gotten a good look at his surroundings before he caught himself on the wall. His head lifted up and he looked around, groaning. How were they back at the Tower already? 

“Shit… you have to warn me next time.” 

“Next time? Well then, I can arrange that.” 

“Wait, no… god… Loki… c’mon. Public’s not a good place!” 

The god shrugged, walking away in amusement as Tony groaned. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad? If Loki could just teleport them away, then he wouldn’t have to worry about the walk of shame. However… he shouldn’t even be contemplating this, what was he doing? Ugh. Loki would be the death of him. 


	17. Day 17: On the Floor

“There’s a perfectly usable bed just down the hall.” 

Loki rolled his eyes at this statement; the billionaire had to know he was aware. However, the god was content where they were now. Why did the mortal have to fight him at every twist and turn? Sure, they hadn’t been caught yet – probably heard, but not visually caught. Loki didn’t mind this, but Tony flustered up at the thought. He was sure that Tony wouldn’t feel such a way if he had a different girl on his arm every night, so why would it be so with the god? 

“Quit arguing,” he warned. 

Loki’s hands lifted the billionaires shirt over his head, tossing the garment to the side. He then went to work on the mortals belt and then pants, pulling them off. Tony was quiet during that time, compliant. That was a change and while they were in the middle of a hallway, it gave Loki a thrill. He truly had hoped that someone came across them – especially that hawkmaneye guy, whoever he was. Ever since Loki had been around, the man avoided him or ignored him – not that he blamed the Avenger, Loki did enslave his mind after all. 

“Much better,” Loki cooed. 

Tony was the one to close the distance between them as Loki felt the mortals lips upon his. It was soft, testing almost. Loki brought his hand up to cup the man’s head as his tongue invaded Stark’s mouth. The taste of the mortal was distinctive and it was something Loki actually enjoyed. He parted their lips as he stared down at the mortal, his lips upturning in a smirk. It was so easy to rile the mortal up. 

“Turn around.” 

He watched Tony do as he said, using magic to remove his own clothing before pressing up against Tony. The mortal moaned beneath him, the only thing separating complete skin-on-skin was Tony’s undergarments. Really, there was no use for them, Loki usually went without them. Maybe he could convince his partner to forego them too? Probably not, though. 

“Come on, Loki…” 

Well, someone was certainly impatient. Tony was probably getting antsy from being out in the open for so long. Well, he’d oblige the mortal – for now. He removed Tony’s boxers, lips trailing kisses from the mortal’s spine up to his neck as Loki teased the man’s entrance with his cock. Tony pressed back as thought to make things move faster. Loki pulled his hips back slightly and his partner whined causing the god to chuckle in amusement. 

“Now, now. Didn’t you say we need to enjoy things more?” 

If only he could see the mortal’s facial expression. Loki slowly pushed a finger in to the man’s entrance before quickly adding another. He heard Tony hiss in pain, but it changed to soft groans as Loki found a pace that suited the man. Soon, though, he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock – pushing in swiftly. There was a bit of protest since he hadn’t lubed the mortal up with his magic, but he was certain Tony could handle it at this point. 

“Fuck!” Tony cried out. “That burns, augh.” 

Loki supported himself by using the wall, keeping him balanced as he started a rough pace. Tony was crying out beneath him, but it had an undertone of pain to it. Loki enjoyed that and it seemed as though the mortal was a bit masochistic. That would have been nice to know a bit earlier, but who knew. Tony was just dubbed a playboy, didn’t mean he experimented – especially when it came to submitting. 

“So, you enjoy a bit of pain – do you?” Loki purred. 

“I…” 

“Oh, no. Don’t deny as defense, it’s all here… all the evidence I need.” 

Loki moved one of his hands from the wall to wrap around Tony’s completely hardened shaft. The god stroked the mortal beneath him, chuckling. His hips rolled in time with his strokes, giving the mortal an overload of pleasure. It was evident too when Tony unexpectedly spilled his seed in climax all over Loki’s hand and the floor. However, the god wasn’t done just yet. It took a few more minutes of thrusting into the man before he spilled into the mortal. 

“Shit…” Tony moaned. 

Loki pulled out of Tony, watching his seed run down the mortal’s inner thigh and smirked. That look was plain beautiful on the man… looking totally satisfied with cum running down – spent. Loki pulled Tony up off the floor, keeping him steady as his lips sought out the mortals. The kiss was sweet and held promise behind it. 

“Round two?” Tony curiously piped up. 

“Possibly,” Loki admitted with a grin. 


	18. Chapter 18: Morning Lazy Sex

Tony was awoken, but not by his own accord. He wasn’t about to complain either as he felt lips wrapped around his shaft. He let out a lazy groan, eyes closing. If he didn’t watch himself, he could fall back asleep. Though, that sounded great – Loki probably wouldn’t appreciate it. Tony was also certain that Loki was aware he’d awoken, especially since he was shifting and his breathing pattern certainly changed. However, the tell tale sign was when the god moved out from under the covers and Loki planted his lips on his momentarily. 

“Good morning my little mischief maker,” Tony lazily murmured. 

“Mmm, morning…” 

Loki looked as though he’d just woken up himself and decided to go down on him. Tony was thrilled, but as he looked over at his clock he noticed it was… early. He usually didn’t wake up for another two hours. However, he’d let it slide this time. Tony pulled the god in close, pressing his lips against the gods and then travelling down to Loki’s neck. He heard the god’s breath hitch as his hands ran along the curves of the Asgardians body. Loki was hot… and waking up to the god sucking his cock, bonus. 

“So, what has you all excited this mornin’?” 

“I just thought you could use a nice wake-up call,” the god responded. 

Tony chuckled at his words. Well, if that was what ‘nice’ was, then he’d take it. Though, Loki was getting down to business as covers were thrown aside, his legs lifted up. The god kissed up his thigh to his foot and back down as far as he could go. He then felt the cool sensation that he was so used to fill him and he groaned. The anticipation was killing him as he just laid there. 

“You know there’s no effort coming from me, right?” 

“I suppose I do now,” Loki responded with a smirk. 

The god plunged himself in, hilting as Tony’s back arched. Morning sex could only be described as a great wake-up experience. Not to mention a very pleasurable way to kick-start the day. His mind could go on and on in a repetitive cycle all day about how he was in bliss. As Loki rolled his hips, thrusting into him he could do nothing more than close his eyes as he got closer and closer to relief. 

“This is gonna be a short one, Lolo.” 

Unfortunately for him, he wasn’t one for stamina in the morning. That’s why when women wanted sex with him the moment they woke up, they were sorely disappointed. While he came early, however, he did make up for it. He didn’t get the playboy reputation by leaving girls to fend for themselves after he got off. The god’s pace slowed and he groaned in protest. 

“Now, now… Stark. I can’t have you popping so soon,” Loki chuckled. 

Truly… he was too lazy to flip the god and fuck him. If he could, he would. However, he was perfectly content being pleasured, even if it meant being teased. The god’s thrusts were languid and Tony eventually mustered enough strength to pull Loki down for a kiss. It caused the Asgardian’s thrusts to become quicker. 

“Loki, please… c’mon!” 

The god’s eyebrow quirked, but he still kept the same speed. It was as though he was just waiting for the slow pace to eventually get Tony to pop. He was right there, teetering on the edge. Loki merely shook his head and Tony groaned, there was nothing he could do. It was then Loki bent over his form and began sucking on his neck. The added stimulation helped as he hissed, feeling the gods teeth bite into him. Fuck, it hurt but at the same time he loved it. 

“Yes…fuck… hnn…” 

Within no time the god had him cumming. He hadn’t expected it either as he cried out, covering both of them in sticky strands as the god continued on. With a few more quick pounds the god spilled with a grunt. Tony was quite sure he’d probably just be in bed the rest of the day. As Loki lay beside him he took a deep breath, relaxing. 

“So… I think we should stay in bed… and you should wake me up like that more often,” Tony teased as Loki gave him a knowing look. 


	19. Chapter 19: Beach Sex

It was a bit chilly, but a walk on the beach was nice. Tony had wanted some time away from reality with Loki. The Avengers were jumping down his throat and questioning too much. So, here they were – on the beach in Florida. He’d just paid for an expensive meal and everything was bliss. He didn’t get to relax much when he went on vacation with Pepper, she just couldn’t get out of the mindset of letting it go for an extended amount of time. Loki, on the other hand, was perfectly content. 

“You mortals are odd.” 

Tony was looking at the sunset, curious as to why Loki stated what he did. Maybe it was the fact that they enjoyed a big star setting or possibly the sandy beach? He supposed it could seem strange. Though, what did Asgardians admire back on their planet? Tony turned to the god, his lips curving in a soft smile as he walked over to the god. He placed his arm around Loki’s waist, pulling him in close. 

“This is what we find romantic, what’s weird about that?” Tony finally stated. “Sure, the sand is a little annoying but it’s still something to enjoy.” 

“Your kind find everything romantic,” Loki responded. 

“Not true!” 

He heard Loki’s chuckle as the god turned to him. Their lips connected as the god’s head dipped down. Apparently the Asgardian had something in mind already. Well, that was just dandy for him, the beach was private and his property. The only thing he worried about was no blankets… sand was relentless and got stuck in places no one cared to share about. It was then that he was lowered down onto the sand, surprisingly onto something plush… and not grainy. He broke the kiss to look down, surprised there was a blanket, was there one there before or had Loki planned this the entire time? 

“I have taken care to avoid the sand as much as possible, Anthony.” 

“O..Oh, good.” 

They both were wearing swim trunks, so really… it wouldn’t be hard to undress. Tony had expected them to kind of go into the ocean for a bit, but this activity wouldn’t be bad either. He ran his hands down the god’s back, relishing in the groan that came from Loki. He couldn’t get enough of the god’s scent or feel. Tony then turned the tables by flipping their positions, Loki on bottom now. He had enough and this was a mortal romantic thing, right? So, Loki could just sit back and relax as he convinced the god. 

“Stark?” 

“Shush, Lolo. This is our vacation.” 

He pulled the green swim trunks off the god as he kissed down Loki’s chest, trailing down to the hardening shaft. Without warning he enveloped the god’s pulsing rod with his mouth, hearing Loki moan in pleasure. Tony’s head bobbed up and down, coming up every so often to swirl his tongue around the head of Loki’s cock. His eyes locked with Loki’s as his mouth continued to work. 

“Why don’t you do this back at your Tower, Stark?” 

Tony was sure the god didn’t mean for him to answer as the hand on the back of his head pushed him back down. He could take a hint, the god just wanted to tease. Loki’s hips arched, thrusting into his mouth – hitting the back of his throat. He was glad that he had control, mostly, over his gag reflex or this would be short lived. A few more bob’s of Tony’s head and he pulled off, pulling the god in close as he lined up his cock and thrust in. 

“Fuck,” Tony groaned. 

He let the god adjust before moving with a slow roll of his hips. He barely realized they were outside, heck… when he started hearing the ocean waves roll – he was confused. He took in the scenery around him as he pounded harder into the god. He really did prefer fucking outside, but… only in certain places. His eyes then turned back down to the god, the sun finally set completely as he cupped Loki’s chin to tilt it up to look at him. 

“Beg,” he suddenly demanded. 

He watched Loki’s face contort in confusion before Tony began to slow his thrusts. Oh, he wasn’t letting the god release until he begged for something. He didn’t care what… could be to cum or for Tony to fill him; he just wanted to hear pleading from the god’s lips. Loki then began to play along, moaning as he moved his hips – trying to get Tony to move faster. 

“Anthony, please… let me… let me cum.” 

Loki’s eyes were half-lidded in pleasure as Tony held back a moan. The god looked so hot and the begging was enough to make him pop, but he didn’t. As he picked up his speed, the god became more vocal – whimpering, moaning. Tony couldn’t take it much longer as he gave a few more good thrusts, the god thankfully climaxing before him as he spilled. 

“Aunnn.. Loki,” he moaned. 

He slumped over, trying to recover, Loki petting his hair softly. Once he was back up again, he smiled down at the god before pulling out and moving to lay beside him. There were plenty of stars out, so a bit of gazing couldn’t do any harm. 

“Still think it’s not romantic?” Tony jested. 

“I don’t know, maybe you’ll need to convince me more.” Loki chuckled. 


	20. Day 20: Gender Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for "late" updates, but I'm working a lot.  
> This is a bit of a kink for me, but I'm trying to save the one I want to write the most for the "surprise". ;)

When Tony woke up in the morning, he wasn’t thrilled at the changes that were made. He was… curvier. He had breasts, probably a B in size, and when he lifted the blanket he noticed he was flat…not… his at all. His eyes widened and he jumped out of bed, storming to find Loki. He wasn’t embarrassed to be nude; he hadn’t even looked at himself in the mirror. However, the only person that had any control over this was Loki and he hadn’t signed on. 

“Loki!” 

Loki wasn’t far, just down the hall in his bedroom, but he certainly was amused at Tony’s ordeal. He even sounded like a girl, was this even his body or was he possessing someone else? The god moved from his chair, coming over towards him as he gave a predatory glance. Tony didn’t enjoy that look, he wasn’t certain that he wanted to do anything in this form. While he was quite adventurous, he would have been more interested in a female Loki. 

“Oh come on Anthony, you can’t be so angry… you told me I could get what I want after our bet,” Loki mentioned. 

“B..bet?” 

“Oh, you don’t remember? Then again, you were quite intoxicated, but you still promised me.” 

Tony had no recollection of any bet or what it was about. Though, if he promised Loki… then it was a promise. He crossed his arms over his chest, being reminded once more that the body was quite foreign to him. Loki, at that point, closed in on him as the god’s fingers fisted into his hair – which was past his shoulders, so weird. He gasped, groaning at the sensation. 

“I thought you might be interested in it from the female’s point of view,” Loki commented. “I promise you won’t be disappointed and it’s quite temporary.” 

Loki then pulled ‘her’ in for a kiss as the god’s hands roamed over her body. It was strange, almost every touch set her on fire. It was then one of the god’s hands began to massage her breasts. She couldn’t help but whimper as Loki rolled a nipple, pinching lightly. Pleasure was heightened in a different way as the god guided her back to the bed, laying her back. Loki’s mouth went down, sucking at her breasts gently as fingers sought out her clit. 

“Fuck,” she whimpered. 

“Come on, cum for me.” 

She tried to hold back as best as possible, her mind certainly being changed. The pleasure was different, good… almost addicting. Though, she couldn’t hold back as her whole body tensed in pleasure as release washed over her. Though, Loki didn’t stop there as fingers entered her pussy and made a come-hither motion, pressing against her g-spot. She moaned, back arching as the god began a slow thrusting pace. 

“Lolo… I… please,” she moaned. 

The god appeared to ignore her as his mouth came off of his nipple with a wet pop, moving down with feather kisses. Loki paused, fingers continuing to work before he ran his tongue over her slit. She quivered, the god was lapping at her, tasting her and god it felt good. Though, it was short lived as the god came back up to kiss her, forcing her to taste her juices before the god’s clothes disappeared. 

“So much protest before, but now…” the god purred. 

Loki pressed the tip of his cock against the entrance of her slit, slowly pushing in. While they had switched positions when getting fucked, but the sensation was different. He was wet, almost too wet for her comfort. When the god was completely in she ripped the god’s face down, pressing her lips against Loki’s as his hips rolled 

“Fas…faster,” she pleaded. 

Loki complied as his hips thrust quicker as she cried out. Certainly there were marks trailing down the Asgardian’s backside as she clawed as though she was trying to hold on for dear life. With a few more quick thrusts the god was spilling into her with a grunt causing her to climax, walls tightening around the god’s cock, milking it. The god collapsed above her momentarily as he came back to his senses before rolling over onto the open side of the bed, magic cleaning the two. In the action of cleaning Tony’s gender switched back as he looked over towards Loki. 

“So… what did you think,” the god finally asked. 

“…Well…” Tony started. “I would be lying if I said I wouldn’t do it again, but I want you to swap too!” He mentioned as he saw the god’s mouth upturn in a smirk. 


	21. Day 21: Shower Sex

Loki was currently standing under the flow of the warm water, letting it cascade down his form. It’d been quite some time since he could relax. Tony was out of town, to his knowledge, and he had free reign of the Tower. Granted, he didn’t leave many areas. He only went into certain rooms and tried to stay away from the other Avengers as much as possible. Thor was busy doing something on Asgard, so he wanted to play nice for now. He grabbed the mixed shampoo and conditioner pouring some into his hand and beginning to scrub it into his hair. 

“It’s been too long,” he whispered to himself. 

As he massaged his scalp he hadn’t heard the door slowly open and then close. If he had, he would have probably stopped everything he was doing. The god tilted his head back to get the suds out of his hair as he let out a sigh. Steam filled the room and he opened his eyes looking up at the ceiling. Was it bad to say that he had actually started to miss the billionaire? He backed up until he hit the shower wall, the water going over his head and no longer touching him as he took in a deep breath. 

“Really now?” 

The god jumped, eyes narrowed as they glanced over at the offenders voice. Who in the world would even dare come into his room? Not to mention, didn’t they know it was dangerous to startle a god with magical powers? Apparently not. His eyes took in the sight of a very naked Tony Stark and he hissed. He knew it was bad to miss the billionaire, miss him too long and he’d show up unexpected. 

“You know how to ruin a man’s relaxation, Anthony.” The god pointed out. 

“And you still have to finish your shower. I can help you with that,” the man winked. 

“Do you really need me that much, Stark?” 

“Aw, c’mon. You can’t say you didn’t miss me,” Tony jested. 

“I was about to and then you ruined it, as I said.” 

The mortal began to pout and he rolled his eyes, pushing off the shower wall as Tony pulled the curtain back. It was obvious the billionaire had no mind if water was on the floor. As the water hit Loki, it splashed onto the tiled floor but Tony was stepping in, the mortal’s lips already on his as he was backed up against the other shower wall. He then felt the smaller man lift him up as Tony’s kisses trailed down to his neck, pausing as he sucked. 

“Mmmn… I believe this is counterproductive,” Loki groaned. 

“I’ll clean you up again, no worries.” 

Well, Loki could deal with this as long as Tony kept his end of the bargain. The human was already pressing the head of his cock in, pushing in slowly. Water really was a horrible lubricant, but Loki didn’t mind much. Once Tony was hilted he paused, adjusting the god. After a few minutes passed he groaned; Tony rolling his hips in a rhythmic movement. Loki hadn’t even pleased himself since Tony had left on his business trip so this was certainly going to be a quick one. 

“Stark…” 

The warm water was hitting down on them as he tilted his head back in pleasure. The feeling of the mortal inside him was amazing. Also, the warm sensation of the water was also still relaxing. Both effects combined made it for a rather pleasurable experience as Tony nipped at his neck. He was certain the human would mark him, but he could fix that later. 

“Fuck… I missed you, Lolo.” 

With a few more deep thrusts the mortal spilled in him, struggling to stay upright and Loki spilling over the two of them. Though, the god steadied him with some magic, not wanting to be dropped. Tony gave him quick thanks, panting as the water dripped down them, starting to go cold. As Loki slowly slid down from the wall as the mortal let him down he pressed his lips gently against the smaller man’s. 

“I believe you get to wash me down now… and I’d suggest you do yourself,” the god chuckled. “Before the water gets much colder… I actually enjoy it, but you…” 

Tony pouted once more and he shook his head, giving Stark the soap and scrubber. The mortal wasn’t going to get out of this one so easily. Not to mention, he didn’t enjoy extremely hot showers and cold ones had no effect on him. So, if Tony knew what was for his own good he wouldn’t dawdle. 


End file.
